Hollow Bastion
Ghosts of the past don't stay buried. That day........ I will never forget that day, I had lost half my friends that gods-forsaken night on that gods-forsaken boat Chapter One: Loose Ends The night was cold, brisk even. "Two empousa on patrol, you wanna take a shot at 'em?" I whispered to Steph. "Alright I won't hog the fun" she replied. 3........2........1 two knives flew through the air. They lodged themslves in between the sholder blades of the demons. "Ain't too shabby, kid". I complimented Steph, she had always been my protoge, people have asked me if she was my sister, thats how close we are. "Don't wanna keep the others waiting, Anna will go ballistic" Steph informed me as she picked up her blade. It was hard to keep my focus, it was 1:03 in the morning I wanted to simply collapse and go to sleep. "Where the hell were you guys" Anna asked quite furiously. "Heh, thought you ditched us for a while", Dimitri chuckled. "Hey, you wanna shut up?", James scoled Dimitri. With the rest of us formed up, it was time took make our presence known. Chapter Two: I'll Just Leave this Here...... "Damn, this place is crawling with empousa", Anthony noted. "Yeah? No s*** Sherlock" I responded, pulling my scythe outta an empousa". I spit on the pile of dust, if your wondering why, lets just say, Paybacks a b****, like the Good Book says. Steph, Anna and Dimitri. "All clear,boss," Dimitri reported. "What now?," Steph asked. " James, you got our going away present?" I asked him. I saw a slight smile play across his face, "Of course," he replied, tossing a small sphere causally. James's father is Hephetus, so of course he has his way with explosives. "Harpies!! Watch yourselves!" Anthony yelled, taking aim with his bow. 2 arrows hit their mark. "Cover!" James shouted as he threw a bomb admist a group of demons. "Damn, Emile is down" Steph yelled as she dragged me behind a wall. "Look's like nectar and ambrosia won't help now" Steph analyzed my wounds. "No problem", I responded smiling as creepy as possible (not very creepy). I swung Thanatos in an arc sending black fire through the air, each mini flame attached itself to a demon, with a scream each one fell limp as the fire retured to me. Feeling quite rejuvinated I proceded to wipe out the rest of the bastards. "What the hell was that?!?!" Anna asked quite alarmed. Too tired to respond othwerwise i said" Don't worry 'bout it" Chapter Three: Hand Over Fist I had just relized the extent of my wounds, sevreal slashs across my arms and a large gash across my chest , no blood but the cuts were still open. A booming laugh ruptured from the depths of the ship. "Petty demi-gods, you know not of what forces are truely at play". the voice mocked us. "HEY!! Who the f*** are you? Anna yelled "Come on! Come out and fight us" Dimitri yelled at the voice. "Heh, very well" the voice chuclked. Obviouly I've never been scared of the dark, but that darkness completely swallowed us. After the darkness was gone that bastard took Anna and Dimitri. "Demi-gods? Thats a low blow even for you Titan army scum" James yelled at the forces. "Meh, I shrugged, say hi to Dad for me" I responded. "You will die here!!" a demi-god, yelled at us. In responce at arrow went into their throat. "Shut up!" Anthony yelled back. I charged the retards and killed one right on the spot. Category:Seapple Category:Hollow Bastion